


Sehnsucht Worldbuilding

by marikunin



Series: Sehnsucht [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Disney Princesses, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikunin/pseuds/marikunin
Summary: Various notes and snippets to flesh out the bending AU.





	1. Bending Ethnicities

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy as you will, just credit me if you use.

*Note: This is only a GENERAL list. There will always be individuals that are the exception to the norm. The list is grouped by continent. Of course, feel free to comment and suggest other groups that I may have missed; the world is full of them!  
  
Africa (where humanity started)  
  
Benders of all types are in Africa, but which type being prolific depends on where you go. With modern technology, people are able to travel and intermarry more than ever. Of course, assume that there is a 50/50 chance a child is born a nonbender. (3 billion nonbenders to 1 billion waterbenders/earthbenders/firebenders/airbenders)

Masai: airbenders  
Zulu: earthbenders  
Egypt: waterbenders  
Ivory Coast: waterbenders  
Madagascar: firebenders  
Benin: earthbenders  
Mozambique: firebenders  
Ethiopia: airbenders  
Morocco: firebenders  
  
I know there are a ton of ethnic groups just in Africa, so please come in with suggestions!  
  
Asia  
  
Again, benders of all types are in Asia. Some countries lean more towards one element than others while nonbenders may be more common in certain demographics.  
  
most of Japan: firebenders  
Northern Japan/the Ainu: Waterbenders  
China: earthbenders  
India: firebenders  
Philippines: airbenders  
Tibet: airbenders  
Mongolia: airbenders  
Thailand: firebenders  
North Korea: earthbenders  
South Korea: earthbenders  
Greenland Inuit: waterbenders  
Vietnam: earthbenders  
Laos: airbenders  
Nepal: airbenders  
Malaysia: waterbenders  
Sumatra: earthbenders  
Bangladesh: firebenders  
Sri Lanka: waterbenders  
Iraq: earthbenders  
Afghanistan: earthbenders  
Pakistan: earthbenders  
Kazakhstan: airbenders  
Kuwait: waterbenders  
Jordan: waterbenders  
Lebanon: earthbenders  
Iran: firebenders  
Papua New Guinea: waterbenders  
Israel: earthbenders  
Turkey: firebenders

Europe  
  
Depending on whether you’re in Western or Eastern Europe, they’ll either be a bunch of waterbenders and airbenders, or firebenders and eatrthbenders, respectively. (a general rule, not the norm)  
  
French: firebenders  
Wales: firebenders  
Britain: waterbenders  
Denmark: airbenders  
Scotland: earthbenders  
Ireland: firebenders  
Norway: waterbenders  
Rromani: firebenders  
Germany: waterbenders  
Russia: waterbenders  
Belarus: earthbenders  
Greece: airbenders  
Italy: waterbenders  
Sweden: airbenders  
Iceland: waterbenders  
Spain: firebenders  
Portugal: waterbenders  
  
Australia  
  
There are generally only two main bending types here.   
  
Aboriginal Australian People: a mix of all bending demographics depending on the tribe  
Descendants of people sent there via ship: earthbenders  
New Zealand: earthbenders  
Maori: airbenders  
  
South America  
  
Lots of bending types  in South America, then again it’s a big continent.

Brazil: firebenders  
Argentina: waterbenders  
Peru: earthbenders  
Chile: airbenders  
Bolivia: firebenders  
Colombia: earthbenders  
Venezuela: firebenders  
Ecuador: airbenders  
Guyana: waterbenders  
Uruguay: waterbenders  
Paraguay: earthbenders  
  
Central America  
  
Even thugh its small compared to the continents, Central America has its own diverse representation of benders…  
  
Jamaica: airbenders  
Belize: earthbenders  
El Salvador: waterbenders  
Nicaragua: earthbenders  
Costa Rica: firebenders  
Mexico: firebenders  
  
North America  
  
Do you know how many Native American tribes there are??? I need some NDN readers that are in touch with their respective communities to help me out. (I’m part Lenni Lenape but I’ve never had a chance to contact that side of the family)  
  
Canadian Inuit: waterbenders  
Hopi: firebenders  
Sioux: airbenders  
Cherokee: earthbenders  
Cuba: waterbenders  
Puerto Rico: firebenders  
Seneca: earthbenders  
Apache: firebenders  
Navajo: airbenders  
Seminole: waterbenders  
Lenni Lenape: waterbenders  
Powhatan: earthbenders  
  
Again, these are only the general norm for each place/ethnicity. Obviously, if you think I chose the wrong element for some place/people let me know, also if I used any terms that may be deemed offensive or out of date.


	2. Religions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A professor lectures.

****At the Bending and Religion course at the City University of New York at Queens, with a guest professor from the Violet Lotus University of Spiritual Causes and Avatar Studies...

 **Professor Najihah Hashemi:** Welcome to Bending and Religion. My name is Najihah Hashemi and I'm originally from Cairo. I teach Religious Bending and Dance at the Violet Lotus University of Spiritual Causes and Avatar Studies. In signing up for this course, you've chosen to learn about bending and matters of faith from all parts of the world. I'm sure most of you know of Avatars Jesus and Moses, and perhaps of Avatars Buddha and Muhammad-peace be upon him.

 ****However, we will also cover Avatars from quote unquote heathen traditions, such as Avatar Eudoxia who was an oracle of Delphi in ancient times. Also, Avatars such as Zoroaster and Esther will be covered. Of course, we will also be covering how religious traditions as well as secular see the Avatar, the Spirits and bending in different ways. For example, in Japan's native faith of Shintoism, the Avatar is seen as a kami who took human form shortly after Izanagi and Izanami shaped the Japanese islands. The Spirits are various kami and bending is a gift from the kami as a whole. On the other side of the coin-and the world-Mormonism favors benders over nonbenders and continuously claims that their founder and other Mormons were past Avatars even though historical evidence disproves it-not to mention that Joseph Smith and several church leaders were nonbenders.

 ****Of course, there have been many, many wonderful nonbenders that have contributed to the world and lived normal lives, yours truly being one of them. I'm sure there are several of you in the class that are as well. For an entire month of this semester, we will go over the many nonbenders through history that have made a name for themselves in various faith circles. If you want to go over nonbenders in general, the Great Nonbenders of History class is down the hall in room 202. I'm sure my husband Yosef will be happy to take any extra students.

 ****I suppose we should start with the most popular depictions of the Avatar. In Judaism, Christianity and Islam it is taught that Adam and Eve were created as nonbenders. However their children certainly weren't. Abel was the first Avatar-this is according to religous tradition, remember-while Cain's bending abilities if he had any is still hotly argued in many places of worship. Adam and Eve's other children, both male and female, were written to have a variety of abilities with some being benders and others being nonbenders like ther parents.

 ****Now, growing up here in America you'll likely recall that the popular train that is taught by churches holds Cain to be a nonbender or firebender. Unfortunately long held prejuices mar the teachings of the churches, both Protestant and Catholic. In fact, Cain was found to be an earthbender through the meditative work of Avatar Muhammad-peace be upon him-and Avatar Ayana. Of course, this is in the Judeo-Christo-Islamic tradition. If you studied the Avatar and related subjects in the Hindu and Budhist tradition, you'd learn about Vishnu and about the bodhisattvas, and how the Dalai Lama is seen as a spiritual brother to the Avatar. Then, if you were raised Neowiccan, you'd learn that the Avatar was the genderfluid child of the God and Goddess, while spirits were lesser children of the two, and bending was a gift from the God and Goddess.

 ****If one did research, they would learn that each type of bending as well as being a nonbender had their own enemies throughout history-it only depends on where and when. For example, when Vlad the Impaler was at his peak waterbending was seen as "the Devil's art", and anyone rumored of bloodbending for non medical purposes was shunned at best. As for airbending-seen by many as the most pacifistic element-was used for sadistic purposes by the infamous Emperor Nero. Earthbending, you have Mary Queen of Scots, and firebending you have Haman, the ancient foe of Avatar Esther. Of course, I don't think we need to go much into nonbenders and prejudice against them. I teach an entire course on bending and privilege-the first lecture is tomorrow at three if you're interested.

 ****I can imagine that some of you are thinking "Who is this lady to talk to us about bending? She can't even bend", or perhaps you're thinking "Wait but she's so obviously Muslim, won't she be biased in teaching us?" Well you'd be wrong. Though I am a Muslim, my husband is both ethnically and culturally a Jew, and two of our adopted children are atheists. My best friend is a Buddhist, several of my cousins are Hindus, and of course I run into all kinds of Christians in my work. I also learned while pursuing my doctorate that any personal bias has no place in academia, though many in said realm still haven't learned this. Then again, there are ignorant people in every walk of life.

 ****Later in the semester we'll take a field trip to the Interfaith Shrine of the Yellow Lotus in Washington D.C. President FDR, though a racist, had a decent understanding of basic psychology. Many Americans blamed the Avatar-Deepak, at the time-for neglecting them during the Great Depression even though the man was still in training. The fact that Avatar Deepak was a man of color, and a devout Hindu to boot, did not paint him favorably in the eyes of the conservative white Americans that often spoke out against him. As a show of good faith, Avatar Deepak and FDR created the Shrine in America's capital to try and boost the morale of its citizens.

 ****As times changed, Avatars were kind enough to look into their past lives for information they could pass on to the people of their respective times. We've had Avatars that were Christian-Catholic, Protestant, and Orthodox all represented-Jewish, Islamic, Hindu, our most recent Avatar was a Buddhist, and even at least one Hellenic Polytheist. We've also had the founders of what would be known as Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Buddhism and Zoroastrianism among the past Avatars. However, we've also had people forgotten by time if not for their identities as the Avatar, Noah's wife being one of them. Even then, we still don't know her name.

 ****Since they were most often looking for specific information, we don't know all the past Avatars throughout history. Though we don't know specifically, there had been at least one atheist Avatar. However, neither Avatars Muhammad-peace be upon him-or Avatar Ayana deemed to write down their names or any other information besides that they were a female who lived in the Dark Ages-which, if you recall, was a period of over 350 years. It's the same with many, many other unknown Avatars, including who knows how many children that died in infancy or during their childhood. Avatar Claria and now Avatar Siarut are the only two we know of by name, the former dying of the bubonic plague and the latter dying of pneumonia.

 ****The main focus of this course, however, will be how religion uses bending as a form of worship. From the way my husband's family uses earthbending to carve the words of the Torah into the bedrock of their homes to how Islamic firebenders use their gift to create transient art dedicated to Allah, to how waterbending Catholics perform arguably the most visually pleasing baptisms known to humankind, and how Buddhist airbenders use it as a tool to gain enlightenment, we'll study it all-from the most obscure traditions to the household name practices.

 ****I'm looking forward to taking this journey with you all together, and I'll see you on Friday. Our first stop will be swampbenders and charismatic churches!


	3. Avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most recent and some ancient Avatars. Will be frequently updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 86/2500 Avatars named.

Abel (???/water/male)??? BCE-??? BCE  
Seth (???/earth/male)??? BCE-??? BCE  
Naamah (???/fire/female)??? BCE-??? BCE  
Sarah (Kushite/air/female)??? BCE-??? BCE

Wu Lanying (Chinese/water/female) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Moses (Hebrew/earth/male) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Brunhild (Norse/fire/female) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Durante (Italian/air/male) ??? BCE-??? BCE

Samson (Hebrew/water/male) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Haverj (Armenian/earth/female) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Hinata (Japanese/fire/male) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Langi (Tongan/air/female) ??? BCE-??? BCE

Harkhebi (Egyptian/water/male) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Jengo (Swahili/earth/male) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Esther (Hebrew/fire/female) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Akash (Hindi/air/male) ??? BCE-??? BCE

Chumani (Sioux/water/AFAB two spirit) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Abelard (German/earth/male) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
Keezheekoni (Chippewa/fire/female) ??? BCE-??? BCE  
David (Hebrew/air/male) ??? BCE-??? BCE

~~~

Helbme (Sami/water/female) 2001-1972 BCE  
Nikolaj (Belgium/earth/male) 1972-1967 BCE  
Nyframahoro (Rwanda/fire/female) 1967 BCE-1903 BCE  
Yimlui (Amazigh/air/male) 1903 BCE-1832 BCE

Cat'i Naazii ga (Hochunk/water/female) 1832 BCE-1759 BCE  
Inteus Chiago (Tohono O'odham/earth/male) 1759 BCE-1683 BCE  
Rako (Tarahumara/fire/male) 1683 BCE-1531 BCE  
Naimutiae (Tanzania/air/female) 1531 BCE-1459 BCE

Siarut (Inupiaq/water/female)1459 BCE-1449 BCE  
Irshad (Oman/earth/male)1459 BCE-1442 BCE  
Wabaunsee (Potawatomi/fire/male) 1442 BCE-1385 BCE  
Asuman (Turkey/air/female) 1385 BCE-1322 BCE

Ailsa (Scottish/water/female) 1322 BCE-1299 BCE  
Felix (Romania/earth/male) 1299 BCE-1209 BCE  
Necahual (Aztec/fire/female) 1209 BCE-1169 BCE  
Busara (Kenya/air/male)1169 BCE-1078 BCE

Ekene (Igbo/water/male) 1078 BCE-1052 BCE  
Birgitta (Irish/earth/female) 1052 BCE-1011 BCE  
Dhriti (Hindi/fire/hijra) 1011 BCE-981 BCE  
Rahui (Tarahumara/air/male) 981 BCE-859 BCE

Kehinde (Nigeria/water/male) 859 BCE-703 BCE  
Eudoxia (Greek/earth/female)703 BCE-628 BCE  
Amir (Iran/fire/male) 628 BCE-551 BCE  
Pachacutec (Incan/air/female) 551 BCE-553 BCE

Carwyn (Wales/water/female)553 BCE- 480 BCE  
Elavendhan (Nepal/earth/male) 480 BCE-390 BCE  
Kob Nag (Hmong/fire/female) 390 BCE-337 BCE  
Kaiah (Hopi/air/female)337 BCE-289 BCE

Anapa (Tahiti/water/male) 289 BCE-207 BCE  
Braulio (Chile/earth/male) 207 BCE-109 BCE  
Lesya (Russian/fire/female) 109 BCE-5 BCE  
Jesus of Nazareth (Hebrew/air/male) 5 BCE-32 CE

Masina (Samoan/water/female) 32 CE-98 CE  
Tsintah (Navajo/earth/female) 98 CE-138  
Hassan (Morocco/fire/male) 138-209  
Lulani (Laos/air/female) 209-272

Kobus (Dutch/water/male) 272-346  
Byhalia (Choctaw/earth/female) 346-405  
Agota (Hungarian/fire/female) 405-425  
Gomda (Kiowa/air/male) 425-498

Hurit (Algonquin/water/female) 498-579  
Nijat (Arabic/earth/male) 579-635  
Dung (Vietnam/fire/male) 635-699  
Kaja (Czech/air/female) 699-748

Elanora (Aboriginal Australian/water/female) 748-835  
Guntram (German/earth/male) 835-922  
Jelena (Serbian/fire/female) 922-982  
Hadara (Sudanese/air/female) 982-1091

Dymtrus (Ukrainian/water/male) 1091-1192  
Ayana (Ethiopian/earth/female) 1192-1255  
Akmal (Iranian/fire/male) 1255-1270  
Irateba (Mohave/air/AMAB two-spirit) 1270-1345

Claria (English/water/female) 1345-1347  
Menucha (Israel/earth/female) 1347-1412  
Joan (French/fire/female) 1412-1431  
Li Yingzhen(Chinese/air/male) 1431-1493

Abebi (Yoruban/water/female) 1493-1583  
Nzingha (Angola/earth/female) 1583-1663  
Joseph (French/fire/male) 1663-1730  
Ahurewa (Maori/air/male) 1730-1820

Tsunako (Japanese/water/female) 1820-1870  
Amparo (Peruvian/earth/male) 1870-1910  
Deepak (Indian/fire/male) 1910-1960  
Enkhtuya (Mongolian/air/female) 1960-1989

Mary (American-half black half white/water/demigirl) 1989-present

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a gap between David and Helbme because I haven't come up with enough Avatars to fill that time gap yet, but altogether Avatars have to add up to 2500.


	4. Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Disney portrays bending.

How the Disney princesses work in the bending au. Here’s the lineup:

Snow White: airbender  
Cinderella: waterbender  
Aurora: earthbender  
Ariel: waterbender  
Belle: nonbender   
Jasmine: firebender  
Pocahontas: earthbender  
Mulan: firebender  
Tiana: waterbender  
Rapunzel: nonbender  
Merida: nonbender  
Elsa: waterbender  
Anna: nonbender  
Moana: Water Avatar

Now, I figure since Europe doesn’t have a deep history of martial arts, their bending would instead be based on kinds of dance. 

Snow White: Dwarves traditionally seen as natural earthbenders in myth. Snow White uses her bending to do epic cleaning of their dusty house.

Cinderella: The only bender among her stepmother and stepsisters. Bending privilege reinforced by the movies, basically.

Aurora: Has a peasant’s style of earthbending (lots of improvisation) to Prince Philip’s noble taught bending.

Ariel: Mermaids are seen as waterbending spirits in folklore, keeps bending but can’t actual do so until she regains her voice which adds extra conflict.

Belle: Famous for being the first nonbending Disney princess. The Beast is cursed by Heaven-sent spirits (seen as servants of the Lord in western culture) instead of by an enchantress.

Jasmine: Falls for airbender Aladdin, has to learn firebending on her own because of her tutors always going easy on her due to not wanting to hurt royalty. Aladdin only inspires her even more to reach her true potential.

Pocahontas: Tribe is mostly firebenders and earthbenders. The europeans are earthbenders, but their styles are different and…well the rest of the movie is just as problematic as our universe’s version. Unfortunately.

Mulan: Is trained in “pretty” firebending aka showmanship due to her gender though her father is a firebending master. She learns with the other soldiers and comes home a master.

Tiana: She can plantbend and uses bending in her cooking. Its delicious. (Naveen is a nonbender but so privileged it doesn’t really matter in his eyes whether one can bend or not)

Rapunzel: The movie is the same as canon though Mother Gothel also fosters in her a fear/wariness of benders because abuse. Thus another obstacle for earthbending Eugene to conquer.

Merida: She and her mother are the only nonbenders among their earthbending clan. The rest of the movie is the same as canon.

Elsa and Anna: Elsa’s kingdom is almost all nonbenders so they don’t know how to deal with her being a bender. Hans is a firebender from all firebenders so he is ignored; whatever he does another of his brothers has already done years before.

Moana: Confronting monsters, meeting spirits, befriending a demigod and bringing balance to the world? Moana can only be the first official (waterbending) Avatar in the Disney princess line. (Kida from Atlantis was TECHNICALLY the first but she isn’t officially a princess…)

(Fans speculate Kida is from an alternate timeline where the Avatar disappeared with Atlantis and is thus considered a myth during Milo’s time. Disney recently adopted this as canon with a tv spot where Moana and Kida meet via spirit water shenanigans. It went viral)

~

(In an apartment in the lower Hudson Valley, the **real** Avatar grins as the two Avatars on the screen turn and return her smile.)


	5. Curriculum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Secret from the Order of the White Lotus

Classified by the Order of the White Lotus and the United Nations  
  
Training Curriculum of Avatar Mary (as of 2017)

  
Waterbending: mastered (birth element)

Waterbending I-learning the push and pull of water, studying whales and the moon and how they pull the tides; basic waterbending forms 

Waterbending II-intermediate waterbending forms, learning to feel and bend water one cannot see 

Waterbending III-advanced waterbending forms, how to deal with a lack of water (such as in a desert) 

Waterbending IV-bending bodily fluids (such as sweat), history of bloodbending and (if desired by the bender) gaining a license to practice it in a medical setting 

Earthbending: mastered (Duration of 3 years)

Earthbending I-learning the durability of the earth, studying various burrowing creatures such as moles and woodchucks to see how they move the rock; basic earthbending forms 

Earthbending II-intermediate earthbending techniques, neutral jin and earthbending 

Earthbending III-advanced earthbending, dealing with a lack of earth (like at sea) 

Earthbending IV-bending unusual materials such as sand or metal; seismic sense 

Firebending: mastered (Duration of 5 years)

Firebending I-breathing and self control techniques, studying venomous snakes and the sun, basic firebending forms 

Firebending II-learning how to end a fight quickly, intermediate firebending forms, building up energy reserves 

Firebending III-advanced firebending forms, using firebending to keep warm in cold places 

Firebending IV-lightning bending, using firebending to heal, firebending for entertainment, firebending to create illusions 

Airbending: mastered: (Duration of 1.5 years)

Airbending I-breathing techniques, studying birds and flying squirrels, basic airbending forms 

Airbending II-intermediate airbending forms, using a glider for flight 

Airbending III-advanced airbending forms, combat with a glider 

Airbending IV-offensive airbending, creating vacuums, air spout, spiritual projection 

Avatar State: completed: (Duration of 3 years)  
Avatar State I-detaching oneself from anything that could interfere with duty as the Avatar

Avatar State II-learning humility and patience 

Avatar State III-knowing how to balance work and play, elements, etc

International Politics:

International Law and Organizations-theory behind international law and organizations past and present that deal with these issues 

Bending and Politics-laws and issues behind bending and nonbending peoples 

International Crisis Diplomacy-international peacekeeping and handling conflicts on a global scale 

Insurgency and Terrorism-overview of what actions are defined as “terrorism”, how terrorist acts are determined to be effective over others and some famous terrorist groups such as the Red Lotus

International Political Economy-evolution of economy and trade in international relations and explaining how and why it’s developed the way it has

Politics of Immigration-analysis of how various countries try to regulate immigration from other countries, public views of immigrants, anti-immigration movements

The Spirits and the Spirit World: (curriculum designed by Avatar Deepak in the 1930s)

Basic Spirits-basic types of spirits encountered in the spirit world, human-spirit relations of the past and present 

Spirits of the Four Elements-the dual colored koi fish of the Moon and the Ocean, badgermoles that watch over mountains, dragons that dance everytime the sun rises, and sky bison that exist only in the winds 

Embodiments of Natural Forces and Concepts-how to interact with localized spirits and keep peace between them and any humans in the area 

Dangerous Spirits-spirits to avoid, how to interact with them if they’re encountered

Past Avatars, Lost: (curriculum designed by Avatar Amparo in the 1870s)

Lost Avatars I-avatars that died as children, why child Avatars remained undiscovered or died early on due to human error 

Lost Avatars II-avatars that died in obscurity but as adults, methods to avoid this in the future

Past Avatars, Found: (curriculum designed by Avatar Amparo in the 1870s)

Found Avatars I-avatars before the Common Era (C.E.), avatars include Buddha (founded Buddhism), Zoroaster (founded Zoroastrianism), and Eudoxia (an oracle of delphi) 

Found Avatars II-avatars around or during the Common Era (C.E.), avatars include Joan of Arc (freed French from English rule), Queen Nzingha of Matamba (17th century African queen), and Jesus of Nazareth (founded Christianity)

Peace Studies:

Introduction to Peace Studies-comparing violent and nonviolent reactions and the history of such, basic disciplinary concepts and skills 

Philosophies of Violence and Nonviolence-philosophies both religious and secular behind nonviolence, focus on disciplines founded or inspired due to bending arts, how the search for truth can lead to violence 

Human Rights-history and development of human rights, how religion and culture affected human rights in various periods of history, current status of human rights worldwide 

Mediation and Conflict Resolution-nature of human conflict, study of conflict assessment, negotiation, conflict at various levels of society, gender and conflict

Social Change-how social movements develop, are organized, and the tactics they use; why some are successful while others are unsuccessful, globalizatoin of social movements

Global Environmental Politics-how various nations handle global environmental concerns, political movements to protect the environment, bending and the environment, modern environmental law

Electives:

Avatars and Animal Guides-the bond between the Avatar and animals, past animal guides 

Queer Avatars-LGBTQ+ Avatars of the past, creating a healthier environment for future queer Avatars 

Shifting Privilege in Bending and Nonbending Societies-how various societies have preferred either nonbenders or bendings due to factors such as religion, scientific advances, or societal pressures throughout history 

Bending and Intersectional Feminism-how bending or nonbending intersects with race, gender, disability, class, sexual orientation/identity, and age 

Great Nonbenders of Past and Present-nonbenders that have made a mark whether for positive or negative in history; positive examples include Merriam al-Ijliyah al-Astrulabi and negative examples include Adolf Hitler

 

 


	6. Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is your child a bender?

Bending milestones vary by age and the element that the child wields. Throughout history airbenders have leaned towards revealing their abilities at a young age. The common trend seems to be from earliest to latest: airbender, firebender tied with waterbender, then earthbender. Of course these vary depending on the strength of the bender and the circumstances surrounding said bending to occur.

A basic timeline for your child is below. (Remember! Every child is unique, and as such bending children develop at their own paces. If there are no signs of bending by the age of 5 or 6, then they’re likely a nonbender.)

Age 0 to 6 months  
  
Waterbender: water may ripple when baby is upset  
Earthbender: no sign  
Firebender: the earliest signs may be sparks coming from the mouth when the baby cries (but this is very rare)  
Airbender: light breezes when child cries or sneezes  
  
Age 7 to 12 months  
  
Waterbender: may make slightly larger splashes than previously while in the bath  
Earthbender: baby may like to be on the ground; may resist being carried  
Firebender: possibility of accidental burns on things the child handles; buy fireproof toys at the first sign and consult a firebending specialist pediatrician  
Airbender: thrown toys may fly farther than what should be physically possible  
  
Age 13 to 24 months  
  
Waterbender: may accidentally freeze sippy cups or bottles  
Earthbender: earthbending signs usually start here; trust us, you’ll notice if they can earthbend  
Firebender: depending on when you begin toilet training, child may start burning bed at night like how other children wet the bed  
Airbender: may induce sneezing on purpose in order to airbend (they see it as a game)  
  
Age 25 to 36 months  
  
Waterbender: possibility of discovering how to freeze their breath; expect lots of slippery surfaces  
Earthbender: child may begin to earth bend to get things (like cookies from the cookie jar, a toy on a high shelf, etc)  
Firebender: may snort flames or smoke when they sneeze, bed burning will have certainly started by this point  
Airbender: will start blowing to watch their breath topple small items over  
  
Age 37 to 48 months  
  
Waterbender: if prompted, can find large items in frozen water without looking (such as keys being frozen in a rain puddle)  
Earthbender: starts to make simple toys out of rock or clay  
Firebender: might start to steam when upset or angry  
Airbender: will likely start copying birds to try and fly (don’t worry; they’ll need at least a year or two of training and a glider before learning how to do this)  
  
Age 49 months and beyond  
  
Waterbender: novice lessons can begin at this point; children can make bubbles and other simple shapes  
Earthbender: makes more complex toys out of rock or clay; start lessons by now  
Firebender: possibility of creating tiny flames in their hands; teach control from here on out  
Airbender: children can use their airbending to increase their speed; beginning lessons can begin  
  
If your child is a nonbender, do not despair! Millions of nonbenders have made positive marks on history and the world. If you’re a nonbending parent with a bending child, don’t panic! Bending schools are in every town, and public, private and charter schools all have curriculums designed for each bending type.

-Excerpt, Bending and Your Child: A Guide for New Parents by Dr. Christine Johnson and James T. DuBois, PhD


	7. Lotuses

From: grandlotus.priya@whitelotus.org  
To: incognitoavatar@whitelotus.org

Subject: Lotus organizations

You asked for information on the various Lotus organizations a few weeks ago so I typed up a brief summary of each.

What constitutes a Lotus organization:  
-officially Avatar sanctioned or especially infamous (see Red Lotus)  
-dedicated to various causes  
-transcends all political boundaries

Red Lotus: Massive organized criminal underground. Has been responsible for more Avatar assassinations than any other individual or organization put together. AAVOID AT ALL COSTS.

Orange Lotus: Human rights organization. Headquarters is a giant airbender temple in Tibet. Sanctioned by Avatar Dymtrus in 1145.

Yellow Lotus: Diplomatic international relations organization. Also has interfaith shrine in Washington D.C. as well as many other world capitals. Sanctioned by Avatar Deepak in 1944.

Green Lotus Defenders: radical environmentalists mostly consisting of heavily tattooed benders. Often lauded by vegans and vegetarians and sanctioned by Avatar Enkhtuya in 1982.

Blue Lotus Convent: headquarters in France with chapters worldwide; the nuns are waterbenders or have waterbender ancestry and chronicle the Avatars, their Teams, and their allies (including animal guides); also functions as orphanages/adoption agencies (as several past Avatars have come from the “bottom” of society) Sanctioned by Avatar Enkhtuya in 1982.

Sanctuary of the Indigo Lotus: a series of safehouses for perseuted people seeking asylum such as political prisoners; have changed from tiny hostels to miniature cities (recent guests have been Assata Shakur and CeCe McDonald) Sanctioned by Avatar Enkhtuya in 1982.

Violet Lotus University of Spiritual Causes and Avatar Studies: school built during the Islamic Golden Age under Avatar Nijat; located in Cairo, Egypt. Promotes interfaith peace around the world. Often provides the Avatar’s spiritual teacher to help them master the Avatar State.

Brown Lotus: Nonbender pride organization. Sanctioned by Avatar Enkhtuya in 1982 in honor of her nonbending partner Osol.

Black Lotus: Cult of rich benders that believe money is priority. Supposedly a sister organization to the Illuminati. Source of countless urban legends. African Americans are currently trying to claim it as their own. (You could sanction it as theirs when you go public!)

Rainbow Lotus: LGBTQ+ pride organization. Sanctioned by Avatar Enkhtuya in 1982.

White Lotus: Protects and serves the Avatar no matter where they’re from. Keeps historical records, works with various governments and nonprofits, provides teachers for the Avatar. Easily the oldest Lotus organization since it’s mentioned in the Old Testament. Sanctioned several times over by various Avatars, made official in 1642 by Avatar-Queen Nzingha.

The Eternal Golden Lotus Lodge: social club for (usually rich) benders only; supposedly maintains ties (secretly) with the Illuminati and other such groups. Usually villains in the movies.

I hope this helps. If you have any questions about any of the organizations, I'll be happy to tell you more.

Blessings and peace,

Grand Lotus Priya Mangal  
Order of the White Lotus


End file.
